


quarantined 2gether

by librababy



Category: brightwin - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, or maybe just enemies to friends, who knows lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librababy/pseuds/librababy
Summary: Bright and Win are rising stars of Thailand because of their hit BL series. Little did the fans know that the “naturally sweet” stuff are all for show, as these are stipulated in their contracts. The “BTS” are all scripted. The “after work activities” are complete and total bullshit.Because offcam, they absolutely hate each other’s guts.Call it bad timing, or maybe the universe giving them both an unlikely favor, but a few days after wrapping up their shoot, they found themselves stuck with each other. Literally, because of the lockdown.And Bright's apartment seemed to be too small for their boiling resentment for each other, and a whole lot of other feelings.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. hey bunny

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking about this prompt for days now! let me know if you'd be interested in reading this <3

01 EXT. RETREAT HOUSE — NIGHT

The production crew is making final arrangements for the scene. Two men are fixing the lighting inside the bus, while makeup artists are busy tending to the two celebrities right outside.

Win is in his usual recliner seat, with his carrot plushie squished by his lean arm. He is reviewing the script for the last scene while his makeup artist is trying to make his hair look naturally dishevelled. He has to look a bit haggard for this scene, but also still really fucking gorgeous.

On the other side of the tent, Bright. He has a deadpan look as he scrolls through his phone. He does this a lot, earning him the nickname ‘The Cold Prince’ from the staff. His makeup artist is spraying water onto his hair, as his character just explored a freaking forest at night time while it was raining just to look for his partner. 

A cameraman approaches him, recording for the BTS episode.

CAMERAMAN

Hey, bright!

Bright puts down his phone and focuses his attention to the lens in front of him.

CAMERAMAN

You’re about to shoot the last scene of the series. How do you feel?

Bright squints his eyes and pouts. He motions for the camerama to come closer, as he is plannig to share something personal. 

BRIGHT

If I tell the director not to end the series yet, do you think he’ll do it?

The cameraman laughs.

CAMERAMAN

Will you miss shooting with Win?

Bright raises his eyebrows and looks to the other side of the tent. The camera follows suit. He calls on to Win.

BRIGHT

Hey, bunny!

Win is startled at first, but regains his composure upon realizing that a camera is rolling. He looks at Bright with an expectant smile. The staff are looking on, always delighted when the two celebrities are being sweet.

BRIGHT (CONT’D)

He just asked me if I’m gonna miss shooting with you.

Win knows this game very well, and he’s always ready to play. He pretends to look curious.

WIN

Well, will you?

Bright smiles at him, warmly.

BRIGHT

I miss you already, bunny.

The whole staff cheers in unison, completely oblivious to the clever game these two actors are playing. Maybe they do deserve to be awarded as Rookies of the Year.


	2. ig live shows are the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightwin's idea of torture is being this close so they can fit in the vertical frame of an IG live.

02 INT. GMMTV OFFICE — DAY

Win and Bright are seated on a couch, preparing for a live show for a brand endorsement. Since it will be on Instagram, they have to squeeze into each other so they can both fit into the vertical frame. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but they hate it all the same.

The staff signals them to get ready. Bright shifts in his seat and jokingly slaps Win’s leg.

BRIGHT

Get ready, Bunny.

Win sits up while playing with the snake plushie around his neck.

WIN

I’m hungry.

BRIGHT

We can eat after this. Your fave place?

WIN

Do you think they’re open?

Bright hesitates for a moment.

BRIGHT

Not sure. We can check though. I brought my car today.

Win excited claps his hand together and smiles at Bright. He leans into him, a habit fans have noticed and are very much fond of. He knows this, so of course he does it a lot. 

WIN

You’re the best, P’Bright.

Bright smiles to himself, subtly shaking his head at Win’s reaction. The staff notices their sweet exchange and they couldn’t help but smile at them. 

BRIGHT (VO)

_Fucking hell. I can’t wait to go home._

The tech person raises his hand behind the camera. The boys sit closer to each other, as if on autopilot. 5… 4… 3… 2… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update! will upload one again later today. let me know what you think so far!! <3


	3. d8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The d8 story.

04 EXT. NANSI — NIGHT

Nansi is a famous local spot that’s best known for their Pad Krao Pao. Win’s favorite meal, in his favorite eatery. He should be beaming with happiness right now, but instead it’s the opposite. Well, he looks happy and all, but that’s only because they’re in public.

To be exact, they’re seated by the sidewalk. It’s a small-scale eatery, so it’s normal for them to just set up tables and chairs outside the actual store especially at nighttime. 

Their orders arrive and the waitress smiles at them.

WAITRESS

You guys haven’t been back here for so long!

BRIGHT

Yeah, sorry, been really busy. We’re craving it so bad, though.

For a middle-aged woman working at almost midnight in an eatery that never runs out of customers, she has way too much energy. She laughs at Bright’s flattery. Bright is beaming up at her, completely aware of how this always charms anyone. Well, anyone but the boy he's with. 

WAITRESS

You guys eat well. Just call me when you need me, okay?

She goes back inside, leaving the two with their meals: Pad Krao Pao, but with an extra runny egg for Win. He knows the plan is not to stay too long, but the bowl of stir-fried beef in front of him looks way too delicious. 

BRIGHT

I’m gonna take a video now.

Win is on his phone with one hand at the back of his head. Bright cracks a joke and Win plays along, acting as if he is about to get up from his seat and leave. They’re good at this and they know it.

Satisfied, Bright immediately uploads it on his IG story. It’s Win’s turn.

WIN

Hold up your plate.

Bright strikes a pose: holding up his meal like a kid, with a tight-lipped smile. Win tags him in his IG story too, and puts ‘D8’. 

BRIGHT

We can have this packed for takeout.

But Win is already eating. Bright just looks at him in disbelief. 

BRIGHT (VO)

_ Jesus. As if he hasn’t eaten in 3 months. _

Bright stays silent, but Win notices his annoyed and piercing stare.

WIN

Shut up.

BRIGHT

I didn’t even say anything.

WIN

You don’t have to, asshole. 

Win quickly chews a spoonful and gulps.

WIN

I’m starving.

Bright crosses his arms and scoffs.

BRIGHT

Yeah, no shit.

And yet, he starts eating too. Win sees this and scoffs back at him, feeling victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, that d8 story. haha!! leave your feedback pls! 🥺


	4. lockdown day 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Win might think of him as a heartless bastard and, admittedly, sometimes he really is, but he has long since given up on the idea of making the younger boy change his mind about him. Not that he really wants to, or if it’s the correct thing to do, or if it’s worth the dominoes of consequences that will inevitably follow. 
> 
> He’s conflicted just as much as he’s confused, really.

05 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

Bright’s apartment is a modest 1-bedroom unit that’s littered with books, vinyl records, musical instruments, and film cameras: four things that best represent him. _Such a hipster,_ Win would often think. 

It’s not his first time to visit, as their manager would often suggest that they spend time together outside work. And Bright, because he is who he is, always insists on staying in rather than going to the mall or somewhere else. Lately, football wasn’t an option because close-contact sports have been banned due to the pandemic.

Bright stands in front of the TV, facing Win who is seated on the couch and is just about ready to doze off any minute now. 

Bright holds up two PS4 games and tries to get his attention by kicking his leg. He barely reacts.

BRIGHT

Hey. FIFA or COD?

Without opening his eyes, Win points to the left side of Bright.

WIN

FIFA.

BRIGHT

You pointed at COD, dumbass.

Win just grunts and starts sitting upright. Bright loads the game and plops down on the couch beside his sleepy co-worker. Win sighs — the kind that says _here we go again_ — and crosses his long legs. Game on.

The whole duration of their match is filled with the typical insults between two competitive boys. And usually, Win would be the hyper one, even going as far as jumping on the couch — much to Bright’s exasperation. But tonight he was strangely lax and carefree. 

The game ended with Bright’s team winning, as always. He takes out his phone and records an IG story, making sure to rub it in Win’s face that he sucked at FIFA.

WIN

You just got lucky.

BRIGHT

It’s not luck if I win every time. You really should've realized that by now.

He hears Wiin mumble a weak _whatever_ under his breath as he stands up to return the controllers to the TV shelf, signalling the end of their game night. A signal that hasn’t been formally established, but they both understand anyway.

Win shifts to a sleeping sideway position on the couch, his hands clasped together under his face. 

WIN

I’ll leave in 10 minutes.

BRIGHT

Yeah, yeah. See yourself out, I’ll go take a shower.

Bright usually takes long showers. And most of the time, Win would be gone the moment he steps out from the bath — hair dripping wet, beads of liquid clinging onto his toned body, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

But tonight, he’s still there. Now gently snoring like a baby on the couch, hugging the pillow with his face on it, the one given to them by P’Woody. 

He’s conflicted whether to wake him up or not. Win’s lack of his usual energy at work and during their game wasn’t lost on him. He appeared not to notice, and he didn’t dare ask about it, but it was the first thing he observed when they arrived on set earlier this morning. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it since. When their manager suggested that they have another game night, he even suggested that they do it some other time to give Win some rest. Unbeknownst to him, of course.

Win might think of him as a heartless bastard and, admittedly, sometimes he really is, but he has long since given up on the idea of making the younger boy change his mind about him. Not that he really wants to, or if it’s the correct thing to do, or if it’s worth the dominoes of consequences that will inevitably follow. He’s conflicted just as much as he’s confused, really.

For Bright, it’s better that they keep their dynamics like this: romantic at work, couldn’t care about each other outside it. This wasn’t exactly what he expected to happen, but he knows he put himself through this mess. It’s one of the many different things that torment him every waking minute. It hasn’t been easy since he met Win. 

When he got the role in 2gether, he wasn’t exactly thrilled. But he knew that if it’s the only way for him to get himself to the limelight and get famous enough to launch a music career, then so be it. Thing is, he didn’t expect this much tangled mess would come with it.

He heaves a deep sigh as he runs his fingers through his wet hair, still looking at the sleeping boy on his couch. _What am I gonna do with you?_

Before he could even make up his mind, he sees Luna — his cat — sneakily climbing up the couch. He rushes over and scoops the small animal with hands.

BRIGHT (petting Luna’s head)

Ssshh. He’s sleeping.

He looks at Win and decides he’d just let him stay the night. It’s a first.

06 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT — DAY

Win wakes up in a sudden jolt, dropping the blanket that was wrapped around him the whole night on the floor. His bed feels different, but not that strange. It takes him a while to realize that he slept over at Bright’s apartment. 

WIN (rubbing his forehead)

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The series of shoots and interviews these past few weeks must've finally caught up to him. He didn’t mean to oversleep. And besides, Bright should’ve woken him up.

Sure, it isn’t the first time to be here, but it has always made him uneasy. Being around Bright without the cameras makes him feel overly self-conscious. He feels _too seen._

But there’s no use blaming him now. He just spent the night here, his car is at the GMM building, and it seems like he’s been left alone.

Or maybe not. He sees Luna peeking at him from under the table. He coos at the furry creature and extends his arms to her. 

WIN

Heeey, Lunaaa. Come here.

The cat excitedly approaches him and snuggles into his arms. Win feels relieved. At least she’s friends with Luna, nevermind her cold owner.

WIN (stroking the cat’s back)

Did you eat yet? I missed you.

The cat rubs her head against Win’s chest, as if to say the feeling is mutual. Win figures he should leave now, as he must’ve already overstayed his welcome, so he stands up to look for Bright. He walks to Bright’s room, with Luna in his arms.

He stops just outside the door, which is slightly opened. He can hear Bright’s voice, and it’s as if he’s arguing with someone. 

BRIGHT (inaudible)

There must be a way though, right? Someone can pick him up — what do you mean immobilized? The city was fine yesterday! We’re even supposed to have a shoot later with — yeah, I know the situation, but this is too sudden. They should’ve given a warning before — 

WIN (knocking on the door)

I’m going now.

Bright is visibly frustrated when he turns to look at Win, one hand on the door and the other holding Luna. 

BRIGHT

You can’t.

WIN

Why not?

BRIGHT

The whole city is on lockdown.

WIN (almost laughing)

You’re joking.

BRIGHT (scowling)

I wish I was. Here, talk to P’tha.

Bright hands over his phone and Win hesitantly takes it. On his way out, Bright scoops Luna from Win’s grasp and walks out into the living room.

07 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT — AFTERNOON

Win must have made over a hundred phone calls since this morning, pleading to everyone he knows to help _rescue_ him. That’s exactly the term he used, even when Bright was within earshot. And he has to pretend it doesn’t bother him, even when it makes him feel all sorts of upset.

BRIGHT (VO)

_Being stuck with me is that bad?_

He tries to distract himself from the yet another predicament he found himself in, and one he could’ve easily avoided if he just woke up the other boy last night. How does he keep on doing this to himself?

He’s been stirring his coffee for more than what’s necessary, and he only notices this when Luna snuggles against his feet. He smiles a bit to himself. Luna has been his companion ever since he moved here. The space was too empty, and even with the many hobbies he distracted himself with: music, photography, games — it just wasn’t enough. 

He felt silly about depending on a cat for companionship, but at least his nights aren’t too lonely now. And cats don’t talk back. On some nights, he’d just rant out loud about his life, love, career — and how these three almost always find a way to overlap into each other — and Luna would just _purr_ in return. It’s perfect. He just wants to be heard. Not even understood, really. Just heard.

He remembers the first time Win came over. He was obviously nervous, all signs leading to the fact that he’d really rather be anywhere else but in his apartment, but as soon as Luna saw him, he almost immediately relaxed. 

Love for animals. It’s one of the many things they have in common, and it’s been established many times over, celebrated by fans every time, but never explicitly discussed between the two of them when the cameras are switched off.

That’s just the way things go for them.

Bright is thankful for Luna and not only because of the companionship. In a way, she’s become the only thing that he and Win can’t argue about. And even with Bright’s coldness towards the boy, Win has found himself adoring the cat as if it was his own. 

WIN

It’s hopeless.

Win appears beside Bright and grabs a mug from the cabinet. It’s the same one he’s always been using. It’s practically _his_ mug now.

WIN (Cont’d.)

Nobody can pick me up from here, and no one knows when the lockdown will be lifted.

Bright could sense that the other boy has accepted his defeat. He refuses to meet his eyes as he prepares coffee for himself.

WIN

Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to be out of your way while I’m here. Maybe we should lay some ground rules too, what do you think?

Bright looks at him, quite shocked that he has thought that far. _He_ should be the one thinking those — it’s his apartment, after all.

WIN

I don’t want to overstep. I know you’d rather be alone with Luna and I’m sorry I didn’t wake up last night —

BRIGHT

Stop talking.

Win is taken aback by Bright’s sudden interjection. He waits for his next words.

BRIGHT

Ground rules. You can have the living room all to yourself. I’ll just be in my room. I have enough food to last… I don’t know, maybe a week if you won’t be eating so much — 

WIN

I’m on a d —

BRIGHT

I’m not done yet. 

3 meals a day, that’s it. I’ll do the cooking because god knows you take too long even for instant noodles. You’re in-charge of the dishes. And cleaning your area. And making sure Luna doesn’t go to the balcony.

WIN (mockingly)

So a househelp and a pet sitter. Sure, _sir_. What else?

BRIGHT (squinting)

Would you rather be on the streets? ‘Cause that works for me too.

WIN (VO)

_Okay, maybe my response was uncalled for. But whatever._

BRIGHT

You just said _whatever_ under your breath.

WIN

I can say it again loudly this time.

WIN (VO)

_Get a grip, Metawin._

Bright places his mug on the kitchen counter and leans into it, his arms supporting his body weight. He could feel the palpable tension in the atmosphere, a clear indication that this situation won’t be easy for either of them.

BRIGHT

Why are you being so difficult?

Win sighs into his seat and closes his eyes.

WIN

I’m just — Okay, I don't want to be stuck here just as much as you don't want me here. We both know that. I’ll be out the second all of this is over, if that makes you feel better.

Bright feels a pang in his chest, but ignores it. 

BRIGHT

One last thing…

He takes a sip from his mug and points to the fridge.

BRIGHT (Cont’d.)

Don't touch my beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay FINALLY got them locked up together lol comments are always appreciated!! <3
> 
> hit me up on twitter @sarawaaaaaat (that's 6 a's lol)


	5. liquid confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must’ve been a few too many beers. If there’s anything that Bright is ashamed of, it's his alcohol tolerance. It’s that of a 12-year old, really. If it wasn’t for Mike and Giggi who’d often drag him out for drinks, he’d be wasted after two cans.
> 
> But now he has nowhere else to go and no one to embarrass himself in front of _(well, there is one but he’s asleep)_ , so he drank recklessly. It’s been so long since he last did this and he could still remember why, as well as the stupid thing he’d often do when he gets tipsy enough. Not even drunk, really. Just tipsy.
> 
> It’s quite chilly outside and he thought he heard a thunder rolling in, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to keep his mind quiet for a while. It’s been unbelievably noisy these past few days.

08 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

BRIGHT

Can I have Luna now?

WIN

(He looks up at Bright, pure annoyance on his face. )

Can’t you see she’s sleeping?

BRIGHT

She can sleep in my room. 

WIN

She’s already sleeping, in my arms. _Look._

Bright looks at the whit feline creature all cozy in Win’s arms. As much as he hates to admit it, Win’s right — it’d be a shame to disturb her sleep, knowing she wakes up to the lightest noise or movements. He rolls his eyes at Win. He just wanted to have Luna sleep on his chest tonight, but with Win being adamant on keeping her, he has to retreat. At least for now.

BRIGHT

Whatever. Just make sure to feed her tomorrow.

He exits to his room — tired, stressed, and grumpy. First, he got locked up with his secret archnemesis. Second, their manager thought it was a good idea to announce it online. And so they did, with a BrightWin selfie that shook the entire fandom. Win wasn’t too pleased about it either, but they both know that it won’t be long until the speculations would grow and really, they’d have no way out. Quite literally.

Bright plops down on his bed, facedown and with arms by his sides. He stays like that for a while. Their show just ended and it was so much more successful than they have expected so naturally, the management would milk the fuck out of them. It’s more than what Bright has dreamed for himself and he thought this can propel him way faster to his career goal of being a solo artist, but… _okay, maybe not really._ He still has a long list of projects with Win. And if he’s being honest, he’s still not sure how to feel about that.

He groans into his bed. He needs a beer. Or three.

The floor lamp in the living room is the only thing that illuminated the space. Bright finds Win already asleep on the couch, wearing one of his shirts, and with Luna on his chest. He makes a mental note to call dibs on Luna for tomorrow night. 

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a few cans of beer from the fridge. Like most nights when he’s feeling like this — drowning in confusion, among other things — the balcony is always a great idea. 

BRIGHT

(looks down at Win on the couch and notices the blanket that has slipped on the floor)

_Don’t do it._

(a few seconds pass)

 _Fuck it_.

He grabs the blanket and fixes it on top of the sleeping boy. 

09 EXT. BALCONY — NIGHT

It must’ve been a few too many beers. If there’s anything that Bright is ashamed of, it's his alcohol tolerance. It’s that of a 12-year old, really. If it wasn’t for Mike and Giggi who’d often drag him out for drinks, he’d be wasted after two cans.

But now he has nowhere else to go and no one to embarrass himself in front of ( _well, there is one but he’s asleep_ ), so he drank recklessly. It’s been so long since he last did this and he could still remember why, as well as the stupid thing he’d often do when he gets tipsy enough. Not even drunk, really. Just tipsy.

It’s quite chilly outside and he thought he heard a thunder rolling in, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to keep his mind quiet for a while. It’s been unbelievably noisy these past few days.

10 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

A series of loud thunder and lighting strikes pull Win from his deep slumber. He notices that Luna is not on his chest anymore and he scrambles to look for her. He realizes Bright would kill him if anything happens to Luna, especially if she finds a way to go to the balco— 

WIN

There you are!

Lune is tapping her head against the glass door to the balcony. It’s slightly opened, blowing the curtains inside as well as rainfall. 

WIN (VO)

_This must be why it’s freezing._

He grabs Luna from the floor and is about to go back to the couch when he notices a familiar figure outside.

Win quickly puts Luna inside Bright’s room, grabs a towel, and hurries outside. Bright is knocked out cold on the lounge chair — the one he bought for him because he’d always sleep on monobloc chairs during shooting breaks — drenched from head to toe. For a moment, Win thought he’d had a heart attack, until he saw the cans of beer on the floor.

WIN

 _Motherfucker_. What is wrong with you?

He knows Bright couldn’t hear him, so he didn’t bother keeping his voice down. He’s one of the few people who knows how low his alcohol tolerance is, and the stupid things he’d often do when he’s had a drink or two.

Win drags him back inside, Bright’s arm around his neck for support and his hand around his waist. He’s heavy, and Win struggles a bit because he’s equally cold and scared.

Luna makes a sound upon seeing Win struggle to get Bright onto the couch.

WIN

Why is he like this, Luna? What the hell is wrong with him?

Luna retreats to Bright’s room, and Win sighs. He’s on his own to deal with this mess of a boy.

WIN

(looking at Bright, passed out on the couch)

What do I do with you?

Win retrieves some dry clothes from Bright’s closet and goes back to the living room. He’s never physically dealt with drunk Bright before, and he hasn’t really been looking forward to doing so, but now he has no choice.

He starts lifting up Bright’s shirt.

BRIGHT

(mumbling)

Hey… what are you doing?

WIN

I’m changing you out of your wet clothes, dumbass. Why the fuck would you — 

BRIGHT

Are you… (chuckles) are you taking advantage of… me?

Win stops himself from throwing the towel at his smug face.

WIN

In your dreams, Bright.

He tries to take off his shirt again and this time, Bright obliges. He smiles to himself, still in his drunken stupor.

BRIGHT

(drunkenly)

Hmm, okay. I’m all yours now, you know.

Win is exasperated. Bright always does this. Acting all cocky and confident whenever he’s drunk, the complete opposite of how he is sober. Except this time, it’s not through a phone call or through misspelled LINE messages. 

But Win knows it’s just the alcohol talking. Ever since that day they were introduced to each other, Bright hasn’t really been friendly with him. At first, Win thought he was just having a bad day. Or maybe it was method acting. But even when they already started shooting, he’s still the same cold Bright.

Win knows he did his best to warm up to him, since day one. He set up football matches, brought him food on the set, gifted him a lounge chair, surprised him with a cake on his birthday — hell, he even secretly tried learning guitar just so he can have something to bond over with him. But it was all futile. Sure, they’re great together when the cameras are rolling, and sometimes Win would even think that they’re genuinely okay, but once the team starts packing up and the cameras are turned off, it’s back to normal between the two of them.

Win can still recall that particular moment vividly: the turning point of their relationship — or the lack of it. They just wrapped up with that scene in Tine’s room, when Sarawat kissed him for the first time. It was an emotionally charged one and he knows both of them felt it. The director even praised them endlessly for a job well done, but Bright wasn’t happy.

 _Enough,_ Bright said through gritted teeth. _Stop trying. We don’t have to be friends. This all ends soon._

Bright has dragged him away from the crew once they started packing up. And here he thought he was going to finally apologize for being… well, _Bright_.

 _So what do you want me to do?_ He remembers himself asking. He already knew that Bright can be abrasive, but he wasn’t expecting this much hostility. 

He hasn’t seen Bright this frustrated. It was almost scary. “ _Just… do what we usually do. We can be SarawaTine for the fans but that stops there. Stop trying to be nice to me off-cam.”_

Win didn’t bother asking why. He just went along with it because what else is there to say to someone who seems to hate every fiber of his being?

And now, this.

_How did it get to this?_

BRIGHT

Hey, Win.

Win ignores him, trying hard not to think too hard about how he’s literally drying up his bare torso with a towel. Other people would kill to be in his position right now, but all he wants to do is to run away. It’s suddenly too hot in the apartment.

BRIGHT (cont’d)

Okay. You don’t have to, uhm.. talk. Just listen to me, okay?

WIN

You’re drunk. Shut up.

BRIGHT

Yes, drunk. Exactly why I’m telling you this r— 

WIN

Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.

(he props him up so that he’s now in a sitting position)

BRIGHT

But I need to say it.

(he lets out an exasperated sigh)

I need to say it or else... I think... I will explode.

WIN

Then explode. I don’t care.

(reaches for the shirt and tries to put it on Bright)

Arms up.

Bright weakly obliges, having really no choice but to. He’s drunk, cold, and on the brink of spilling everything he’s been keeping inside him. The fact that Win is physically close to him right now isn’t helping.

BRIGHT

Win, _please._

WIN

I’ve had enough of your drunken antics, Bright. Save it.

BRIGHT

I mean it. What I said before.

WIN

The part when you said you hated my guts? Yeah, got it. Message received. Loud and clear. No need to repeat it, really.

BRIGHT

You know what I mean.

WIN

(scoffs)

No, I really don’t.

BRIGHT

It’s the only time I’m brave enough to say it.

WIN

And that says a lot, doesn’t it?

BRIGHT

I’m not… I’m not good with words.

WIN

No shit.

BRIGHT

So I think… this time I’ll… maybe I’ll show you instead.

WIN

Wha—

Bright pulls him in, with all the strength he could muster in his drunken state, and Win just.. tenses up. Both of them are acutely aware of each other’s heartbeat against their chests, their hot breaths on each other’s neck. 

Bright rests his head on the crook of Win’s neck, breathing in the scent he’s become strangely familiar with. They stay like that for a while, as if time has stopped for them. It’s as if the storm outside has stopped for them too — they can only hear each other’s heartbeats now. 

BRIGHT

(whispering softly)

Can we not hate each other for a minute?

(hugs Win tighter)

I’m so tired of it.

Win stays there motionless, unsure what to do. Bright’s skin feels cold against his, but he can feel his own cheeks flaring up. He’s stumped, a million questions racing through his mind. 

_This is just another drunken mistake he’s going to regret in the morning_ , he tells himself.

If he remembers, that is. And he almost never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is powered by 2 cups of coffee and my sleep-deprived braincells (all two of them). will most probably polish this when i'm more clear-headed ahaaa but let me know what you think so far!!!! love u!! brightwin best bois!!


	6. i'm responsible for you somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the first time he wakes up like this: with a throbbing headache and an urge to throw up, but it didn’t take long for him to realize that something is off. Way off. He shifts to his side and tries to cover his eyes with his arm as he tries to recall what the fuck happened last night.
> 
> He tries reaching for his phone, but to no avail. Did he send another drunk message to Win?
> 
> Win.
> 
> The realization hits him like a 10-wheeler running past speed limit. He really wants to throw up now, and it’s not because of the beer anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god bright literally has a cat now!!!!!!!!!! i've been wanting to update this since he got ame but life kept getting in the way lmao aNYWAY!!!! i hope you enjoy this update as much as i enjoyed writing it hehe i miss them both so much. 
> 
> would appreciate your thoughts as always!!

01 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT (LIVING ROOM) — MORNING

The apartment smells like ramen. _Instant_ ramen, to be specific. It’s enough to pull Bright from being passed out cold on the couch, and with a raging hangover made worse by something he couldn’t quite figure out. _Yet_.

It’s not the first time he wakes up like this: with a throbbing headache and an urge to throw up, but it didn’t take long for him to realize that something is off. _Way off_. He shifts to his side and tries to cover his eyes with his arm as he tries to recall what the fuck happened last night.

He tries reaching for his phone, but to no avail. Did he send another drunk message to Win?

_Win._

The realization hits him like a 10-wheeler running past speed limit. He really wants to throw up _now_ , and it’s not because of the beer anymore. 

Despite feeling weak, he forces himself to get up and rush to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He’s pretty sure he saw an alarmed guy in his kitchen, with an apron and a ladle in hand.

02 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT (KITCHEN) — MORNING

It’s been about ten minutes. _The ramen is going to get cold_ , Win thinks, pacing around in the kitchen. He is a ball of many, different and conflicting emotions and he doesn’t know exactly how to deal with any of them. And he barely even got any sleep.

He grimaces and rubs his temple, eyes darting to the bathroom door. _This idiot becomes a thousand times more incorrigible when drunk and I can’t believe I’d have to babysit him._

He hears the doorknob budge. He freezes.

Bright steps out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist, and heads straight to his bedroom without sparing a glance at Win who is looking like he just saw a ghost. The door shuts.

Win lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding in.

03 INT. BRIGHT’S APARTMENT (KITCHEN) — MORNING

They are right across each other in the dining table, and it suddenly feels like it has become too small for even just the both of them. Win loves ramen, even the cheap instant ones, but at this moment he just wants to run away. The apartment feels suffocating.

BRIGHT

(Looking up at Win, taking a spoonful of soup from his bowl)

What’s up with you?

Win has to stop himself from scoffing. _He has the audacity to ask me that?_ But of course he doesn’t say that. Instead, he shakes his head and tries to appease the feeling at the pit of his stomach with some instant ramen. _Maybe that’ll make it better._

  
  


WIN

(Raising his spoon to his mouth)

Nothing.

Bright’s voice is low when he replies.

BRIGHT

Okay.

They stay silent for the next few minutes, just the sound of the cutlery against bowls and slurping cutting through the quiet. Win sloshes his spoon in the already-too-cold soup in his bowl. 

_He doesn’t remember._ He’s sure of it.

Or maybe he chooses not to remember. It has to be the easier choice, right? It lets him escape the responsibility of having to explain himself, why he said what he said and did what he did — even under the influence of alcohol. Or maybe why that seems to be the only factor that leads to him acting all different to his co-actor.

Win tries to push it all down, all these questions swirling in his head, because one more minute of doing so would probably make him combust. He thinks he’s gotten good at keeping these thoughts at bay, but he’s second-guessing himself now. It’s a thousand times more difficult to do when Bright is literally sitting across him, looking so — _how does he even look?_

Ever since he joined him in the table, Win has been avoiding looking at his general direction. He’s afraid he might not be able to stop himself. His attention is solely focused on the bowl in front of him, nothing else. 

Against his better judgment, and because his curiosity always wins against him, he gambles to take a look at Bright. Only to see the other boy already staring back at him.

Win feels his stomach lurch. Before he can think of anything to say, Bright cuts him off.

BRIGHT

Whatever I did or say last night, I didn’t mean it. 

Win stays silent, turning his attention back to his bowl, trying hard to ignore the fact that his organs feel like they’re being wrung out.

_Yeah, of course he doesn’t. What did I expect?_

BRIGHT

You know I say a lot of shit when I’m drunk.

WIN

_(Mutters in a low voice)_

Yeah, I know.

BRIGHT

_(still looking at Win)_

Okay.

WIN

Okay. 

_(Starts to stand up and refuses to look at him)_

Can you do the dishes? I’m gonna take a shower.

04 INT. LIVING ROOM — AFTERNOON

The rest of the day blurs by with neither of them talking much. Win is switching through the TV channels for the latest updates on the lockdown situation, but deep down he knows he won’t be hearing what he wants to hear even if he glues himself to the TV 24/7. Roads are still closed. Even with his connections, it would be impossible to go past the authorities unnoticed. He just wants to get out of here.

His phone vibrates against the coffee table in front of him, snapping him out of his own thoughts. He glances at the caller ID and hope swells up inside of him. 

WIN

Hey, any good news for me, P’Eed?

P’EED

No Win, sorry. But I have a question.

WIN

(Sounds disheartened)

Yeah?

P’EED

So have you thought about it?

Win sinks heavily into the couch and heaves a sigh. Maybe his thousandth one today. He’s been avoiding this topic too, but he knows he’s bound to confront it sometime anyway. Still, he’s hoping it won’t be today. He closes his eyes and rubs his temples.

WIN

Just 5 episodes?

P’EED

Just 5 special episodes, and then you’re done. It’s all they ask. The last one, Win.

WIN

And the rest of the cast already said yes?

P’EED

Yes.

Win thinks back to their shooting days. It sure was the most fun he’s had in his entire life, and on good days he thinks it could be the life he will genuinely be happy living, if not for one minor thing. Well, maybe not minor, since he’s technically ½ of what got him here, but _yeah._ He’s not sure if he wants to go through all _those_ again. Just thinking about their off-cam/on-cam dynamic is giving him a whiplash. 

Bright is a damn good actor for being able to keep up their facade as Thailand’s hottest BL couple. Hell, their fans even think they’re dating. And now that everyone knows he’s locked up with him until god knows when? Everyone’s having a fucking field day. Except for the both of them.

Bright hasn’t left his room since this morning. Win thinks he probably went right back to sleep. It’s better, anyway. At least he doesn’t have to tiptoe around the apartment. Which brings him back to his problem: _can he deal with Bright for much longer? For 5 episodes longer?_

When Win signed the contract for their TV series, nobody was expecting it to hit big. Hell, the initial plan was just to dip his toe in the water and see how it’s like. But now he feels as if his whole body has been submerged and he’s struggling to keep his head afloat. _This was just supposed to be a one-time project, goddammit. I was supposed to call it quits._

P’EED

Win?

WIN

Oh. Sorry, got lost in thought. Uhm… when will this be?

P’EED

No definite date yet because of the pandemic situation, but they want it aired before the year ends.

WIN

And then I can go?

P’EED

Yes.

The concern is evident in her tone. She knows, after all. And she’s good at hiding secrets, too.

It’s not that he hates this unexpected career he’s gotten himself into. If he’s being honest with himself, he loves it. He’s afraid that he’s actually gotten around to loving it and all the crazy hectic things that go with it. 

But what should he do with Bright?

P’EED

Look, I know you’re concerned about your future but you’re still so young, Win. You have plenty of time. You hit it big at 22 and not everyone gets to have this chance. Even Bright had to go through 7 years of — (she sighs) you know what I mean. 

He gets what she means. He’s thought about it at least a thousand times. And it’s not that he’s ungrateful for the unexpected rise to fame, really. He’s just so, so conflicted. He loves the job, but his co-actor hates him. He loves the job, but his family has already laid out his plans for him.

WIN

He agreed to this, too?

P’Eed is great at many things but most of all, in her observational skills. She knew immediately something was up between the both of them since the acting workshops. _He hates me,_ Win reasoned when she asked why he was so tense around Bright. P’Eed then just gave him a disbelieving and partly concerned look. _He doesn’t,_ she said. _He’s just shy around new people. He’ll warm up to you._

Well, except that he didn’t. It’s been just hostility after hostility, interrupted by brief moments of fake flirting for the cameras. And then there’s confusion, when he’s had a few too many drinks.

But Win doesn’t tell P’Eed about that. She just knows they’re _civil_.

P’EED

Yeah, he seems excited about it. Why?

WIN

_(scoffing to himself)_

Is he now?

Win knows that Bright has been in the industry for far longer, but what he really wants to pursue is a career as an artist. A musician. He’s said it many times before in interviews, too. It suits him, Win thinks. He’d be lying if he’d say that he didn’t enjoy seeing him play the guitar and sing in-between takes, or when he’d take over the stage when they’re done filming a concert scene. Producers were quick to see his potential too, and now he’s got recording projects lined up.

He’s done it. He doesn’t have to be in a series with him anymore. 

Win knows Bright wants an out just as much as he does, so why did he so eagerly agree to be Sarawat again?

P’EED

 _(sighs through the phone)_ _  
_ Still not okay, you two?

WIN

He… he’s still the same.

P’EED

Oh, Win. I’ll have a talk with him —

WIN

No, please don’t!

P’EED

— and I’ll do my best to arrange someone to pick you up as soon as it’s possible. And please, think about your decision, okay? I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, but you know where I stand. And I know you know what you want, too. Take courage, dear. We’ve got you.

The call ends there, but Win’s mind is still reeling from the immensity of the decision he has to make. Why does he feel like he has a hangover? He drops his phone to his chest and just lays there on the couch — one arm over his eyes. 

Bright’s voice startles him. 

BRIGHT

Who was that?

Win peeks from under his arm, quite surprised by how weak he sounded. He notices that Bright looks pale and is obviously shaking, even when he’s changed to a sweater, jogger pants, and socks. He’s even wearing his stupid yellow beanie. Win sits up, alarmed but trying not to show it.

WIN

P’Eed. 

_(furrows his eyebrows)_

You look like shit.

BRIGHT

_(rolls his eyes in response)_

What did she say?

WIN

Nothing.

_(Continues staring at him, trying to stop himself saying what he says next but he says it anyway.)_

How… how are you feeling?

BRIGHT

Answer me first.

WIN

It’s none of your business.

_Except that it is. It is literally also Bright’s business,_ he thinks to himself.

BRIGHT

She’s literally _our_ handler.

WIN

We talk about other stuff.

BRIGHT

Like?

WIN

Like why are you being nosy? Shouldn’t you be in bed?

Bright visibly sighs in defeat, knowing Win won’t back down. He pulls down his sweater to cover his hands — something Win has noticed too often. He replies weakly.

BRIGHT

It’s too cold.

Win walks over to Bright, wanting to confirm his suspicion. He pulls up his beanie and puts the back of his hand on his forehead before Bright could protest. Not that he had the energy to.

WIN

 _Fuck_ , you’re burning up.

Bright tries to ignore how close Win is, how the back of his hand feels against his forehead, and how _scared_ he looks. And there it is again, trying to rise up from his insides: _guilt_.

BRIGHT

I’m fine.

He tries to step away but ends up stumbling backwards. Win catches him by the arm just in time.

BRIGHT

I’m fine.

WIN

Say it again until you convince yourself, dumbass. Go back to your room.

Bright walks past Win, slowly and as surely as he can, and the other boy can only look at him disbelievingly.

BRIGHT

_(almost mumbling)_

No. Too cold. I’ll stay here. Watch a movie, maybe.

He’s now positioned himself on the couch, TV remote in hand, and a pillow on his lap. Win just watches him, but mentally he’s already banging his own head against the wall. This was definitely not helping. 

WIN

Since when have you been sick?

BRIGHT

_(shrugs, droopy eyes glued to the TV)_

Dunno. Maybe this morning.

Win wasn’t able to stop himself from snapping.

WIN

And you didn’t even tell me?

And so did Bright. He whips his head to look at Win.

BRIGHT

You wouldn’t even look at me.

Win feels a pang in his chest, staring back at Bright like this — shocked and confused and honestly scared. Bright looks… _hurt_. He can’t deal with this.

WIN

I’ll get your meds.

BRIGHT

I already drank some.

WIN

You haven't eaten anything since this morning.

BRIGHT

So you noticed?

WIN

_(obviously frustrated)_

What is up with you?

Bright backs back his tongue before he says anything he can’t take back. He shifts his focus back to the TV.

BRIGHT

Nevermind. I’ll be fine.

Win seems stuck in his place, unsure what he’s supposed to do now. Should he take him to the hospital? Fix him a soup? _Does he even have ingredients here?_ Call his mom?

Yes!

WIN

Where’s your phone?

BRIGHT

Why?

WIN

I’m gonna call your mom.

BRIGHT

No. She’ll be more worried. 

WIN

P’Eed.

BRIGHT

What for?

WIN

_(rakes his fingers through his hair, his words laced with frustration)_

Because I don’t know what to do with you!

BRIGHT

Who told you to do anything?

Bright’s words felt like daggers, and Win wasn’t too quick to hide his reaction. He responds with a softer voice. 

WIN

I’m responsible for you somehow.

He turns to go to the bedroom. It’s not his, he knows that, but he literally has nowhere else to go and be alone.

Meanwhile, Bright saw exactly how Win’s face turned from frustrated to hurt and all it took was one question from him. One stupid question he couldn’t keep to himself. He hears his bedroom door close and he couldn’t even stand up and chase after him, tell him he’s sorry, that he’s stupid for saying things he doesn’t mean, and he’s an idiot for acting like he hates him because he doesn’t. He really doesn’t.

But right now, his legs are weak, his eyes are heavy, his head is pounding, and everywhere is cold.


End file.
